


burst into song, not tears

by mcclance



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lance plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcclance/pseuds/mcclance
Summary: in which lance tries to surprise keith, but gets a little emotional.





	burst into song, not tears

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://mcclance.tumblr.com/post/172766961957/okay-but-i-just-see-lance-waiting-in-keiths-room) on my [tumblr](https://mcclance.tumblr.com/)

Lance has been perched on Keith’s bed in the most uncomfortable position for twenty minutes now. He’s kneeling on one leg, the other propped up to support the sleek guitar on his thigh, and his back aches to keep him upright. But Keith is  _ coming home,  _ so Lance puts his back into it and endures for his little surprise.

 

He can picture the others greeting Keith in the control center right now; Hunk would initiate an enormous bear hug, Pidge yelling about being pulled into it despite her wide smile, and Shiro would rest his hand on Keith’s shoulder with that reassuring smile of his. Lance imagines Allura, shy but sincere, offering a “Welcome home, Keith”, and Coran going off on what a brave and honorable paladin Keith has been. He hopes that just maybe Keith would say, “Where’s Lance?”

 

The daydream is startled away by the metallic slide of the doors opening and suddenly Keith is in the doorway.

 

To Lance, Keith has always looked foreign in the dark Marmoran suit, but in this moment he was another person. Bags sit heavy like weights under his eyes, and his hair is mussed from being in and out of his hood. His shoulders, always square and confident, now sag to the floor and his demanding gaze, softened by fatigue, sweep lazily across his room. When it lands on Lance, frozen in place, he cocks a questioning brow.

 

Lance fumbles for something coherent to say but words keep slipping tauntingly around his head, unable to sit still for even a simple “hey”. Then Keith is smiling, smiling like the first time they held hands, smiling like all the times he watches Lance when he thinks he isn’t looking, smiling like everytime they return home from a long, impossible mission.

 

_ Oh, there he is. _

 

Lance lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“I was wondering where you were,” Keith says, “I thought you- hey, Lance? What’s wrong?”

 

Lance releases a choked sob as Keith hurries over to him. Tears are spilling profusely as he sinks to the bed, placing the guitar aside to embrace Keith in his arms. He wants so desperately to stop crying, to be able to talk to him after so long, but his body shudders, his chest spasming in recognition of Keith after weeks of being empty. Now Keith, holding him tight to his chest and burying his face into Lance’s hair, fills him until everyday spent wishing he was here, everyday spent worrying over him, everyday spent fighting for him is made worth it.

 

“I missed you,” Lance manages after several minutes.

 

“I missed you too,” Keith murmurs into his hair. His palm smooths wide paths up and down his back as Lance wipes at the sticky mess of his face. He kisses the tip of his ear gently and reaches for Lance’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Lance? What happened to your hands?”

 

“What about them?” Lance asks. Keith flips Lance’s hand palm up and runs his thumb along the length of his fingers, careful when he brushes against the peeling skin of the pads.

 

“Oh, calluses,” Lance says with a laugh, “I’ve been practicing playing the guitar recently, and I, uh, wanted to surprise you today, but looks like that’s a bust. Oops.”

 

Keith suddenly picks at the skin on his index finger and Lance yelps, yanking his hand back to cradle it.

 

“Hey!”

 

Keith grins impossibly wide.

 

_ He really is here. _

 

“Will you still play for me?”


End file.
